A Feudal Fairytale Birthday: Inuyasha
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: Hundreds of years ago on April 1st, the half-demon Inuyasha was born. But in all that time, he never once got to celebrate his birthday. But Kagome is going to do something to change that. Happy Birthday Inuyasha.


"Come on Kagome, hurry up." Inuyasha said, as he and Kagome climbed their way out of the Bone Eater's Well back from modern day Japan. Kagome pulled her backpack out of the well and the pair headed back to Kaede's village. When they arrived, they met up with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo at Kaede's house.

"Welcome back Inuyasha and Kagome." Kaede greeted them. "I trust your trip to the other world was pleasant."

"I don't see what's so great about that world anyway. It's dull and boring." Inuyasha complained, angrily folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it's not that bad over there." Kagome argued.

"Never mind that now." Miroku interrupted. "Lady Kaede has some very important news for us. Isn't that right Lady Kaede?"

"It is Monk." Lady Kaede sat down at her fireplace, while the others gathered around. "There have been rumors floating around of Naraku's whereabouts."

"What have you heard?" Inuyasha asked.

"The rumor is that Naraku has been hiding in the mountain, just north of here."

"Haven't we searched that mountain numerous times?" Kagome asked. "It seems strange that just anyone could find Naraku's hide out."

"It can't be him." Sango said.

"Naraku uses a protection spell so that we can't find his hideout. And even if he were hiding in the mountains, it may be guarded by his miasma." Miroku said.

"It sounds like a waste of time." Inuyasha scoffed. The group sat together in Kaede's home and discussed plans for dealing with Naraku. Inuyasha and the others have been chasing him for a while now and they've always come close but just missing him. The longer it took to catch Naraku, the more it frustrated Inuyasha; he wanted nothing more than to seek revenge on Naraku for ruining his and Kikyo's lives fifty years ago. It was because of Naraku that Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to that tree and left him.

It got easier for Inuyasha once he found Kagome but the hatred for Naraku that boiled Inuyasha's blood was too much to bear. Shippo snacked on some of Kagome's treats from the other world while the rest of them discussed their travel plans. In the end, they felt it was best to investigate the rumors and determine if Naraku was truly hiding in the mountains. Everyone prepared themselves for the journey.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was searching for Naraku on her own. Her soul collectors flew obediently above her. "Oh my dears…you're working so hard. Rest now my children." The soul collectors circled back and entered into Kikyo's being. She sighed as she consumed their power. She looked around the familiar woods; she could almost see the spot where she and Inuyasha fell in love. And the more she gazed into that spot, she remembered the last time she and Inuyasha shared a moment there. "That's right. That's today."

Inuyasha and the group finally resolved to investigate the mountain and headed there. Unfortunately, shortly after their journey began they were met by a huge bear demon.

"Give me the sacred jewel shards!" He screamed, wailing his claws around. Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of Kagome. "Give me the sacred jewel shards." He screamed again.

"If you want em, come and get em." Inuyasha threatened, unsheathing Tetsuiga. The bear demon saw Inuyasha's threat and rushed towards him. Inuyasha was too quick and dodged a swing; poor Kagome nearly got hit by his paw, causing Inuyasha to worry. "Kagome, get out of the way!"

"Don't worry about me!" Kagome screamed. She pulled out her bow and sacred arrows and took aim for the monster's eye. She fired an arrow and hit the target right on the mark. The beast roared his painful roar and Inuyasha took advantage of his momentary distraction.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he sent his attack on the beast. The beast fell to the ground, revealing a horde of smaller, lower level demons coming towards them. "What the hell is this?"

"There must be thousands of them." Sango exclaimed. She pulled out Hiraikotsu and prepared herself for battle. Miroku grabbed a fistful of his prayer beads around his hand, ready to whip out his wind tunnel if he was needed. The five of them battled demon after demon. Kagome took down a few before she was knocked out by a sneak attack.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. His anger boiled his blood and fueled the fire for him to battle. Each swing of his sword was filled with the raw emotion of seeing her lying on the ground. Shippo placed himself by Kagome's side and sent his fox magic raining down on the unsuspecting demons. Sango's Hiraikotsu proved to be a valuable asset and Miroku's spiritual powers helped as well. When Inuyasha took down the last demon, he rushed to Kagome's side and held her in his arms.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" He asked her.

Kagome blinked a few times and then she came to. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed with relief. Out of nowhere, another demon charged the five of them. They prepared themselves to battle once more but the creature was suddenly struck with a sacred arrow and fell to the ground. The others were shocked to see Kikyo coming down the path with her sacred bow in hand.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Searching for Naraku, same as you. Why is that a problem?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes it is." Inuyasha growled. "If anyone is going to take out Naraku, it's going to be me. So just stay away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Inuyasha." Kikyo turned away to leave but before she did, she peered over her shoulder and said, "By the way Inuyasha, in light of today being your birthday I'll give you a bit of advice. Naraku's hideout is not in the mountain; you'd be going on a wild goose chase and I doubt that is how you want to spend your birthday." With that, she walked away. Kagome was stunned into silence; Inuyasha holding her in his arms kept her from fainting and falling back onto the ground. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha told Kikyo when his birthday was but he never told her. She felt so hurt in that moment, she almost wanted to say "Sit boy" a few times to make herself feel better.

"Today is your birthday Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it's no big deal. Finding and defeating Naraku is my only concern." Inuyasha said, helping Kagome to her feet.

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked. "You heard Kikyo, Naraku's hideout isn't in the mountains so we might as well head back to the village."

"Good idea Sango," Miroku affectionately praised her. "That's a very smart idea. You're a very intelligent woman." He inched closer to Sango with a giant smile on his face. "I would love for an intelligent woman, like you, to bear my children." Sango angrily slapped Miroku in the face.

"Shut up you lecherous monk! Sango screamed at him.

"That Miroku; he'll never learn." Shippo said. He climbed onto Kagome's shoulder. "Are you alright Kagome?" He asked her.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Yes Shippo; I'm alright." The five of them traveled back to the village; the whole way, Kagome pondered why Inuyasha wouldn't tell her or anyone about his birthday being today. Perhaps he never celebrated it before or he could've had a bad memory of his birthday. Kagome was horrified; she remembered that Inuyasha was bullied as a child because he was a half-demon so he probably never celebrated before. If Kagome had her way, she was going to change that.

Later at the village, while Inuyasha was patrolling the village, Kagome gathered the others. "Listen everyone, I'm thinking about going home for a few days." Kagome said.

"But what about finding Naraku?" Miroku asked her.

"Okay listen, I'm only telling Inuyasha that I want to return home for a few days because I have an important test to study for. But what I really want to do is take him back and throw him a birthday party."

"That is so thoughtful of you Kagome. I wish we could come along."

"Let's ask Lady Kaede, perhaps she will know a way." They gathered in Kaede's house and explained their dilemma.

"So, it's Inuyasha's birthday today is it? And you wish to travel to Kagome's world to host a birthday party, is that correct?" Kaede asked.

"Lady Kaede, is there a way for us to go there?" Miroku asked.

"I'm afraid not. The only reason Kagome came to this world in the first place was because she possessed the sacred jewel. Without that jewel, you cannot travel to Kagome's world."

Kagome fiddled with the shards around her neck and the idea struck her. "Lady Kaede, what if they each held a shard of the jewel so they can travel through? We have enough for the three of them."

Lady Kaede pondered that for a moment and then she agreed; however, she suggested that they hold the shard around their neck similar to Kagome to avoid them absorbing the shard and its power. Kagome handed the three of them a shard and they hid them under their shirts. They later met up with Inuyasha at the well and told Inuyasha their plans.

"So, they're coming with us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Shippo needs more snacks and Miroku and Sango want to see what my world is like." Kagome said.

"It'll be fun Inuyasha!" Shippo said. Sango picked Shippo up and discretely placed her hand over his mouth.

"Alright fine." Inuyasha agreed. Kagome, beaming with joy, jumped into the well and the others followed her one by one. Kagome asked them all to wait in the shrine once they came through so that she could prepare her mother for their upcoming guests. Kagome finally came back and led them all into the house. Sota came through the front door and ran towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You have to come quick." Sota said.

"What for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm…."Sota stuttered. He looked to his big sister and she shot him a horrified look. Thinking quickly, he said, "I have something to show you in the shed." He grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him to the shed. Kagome took the others into the house and filled them in on the plan. Sota pulled out as many of Grandpa's charms that he could but Inuyasha was growing really impatient. Sota peeked his head out of the shed and looked to the front door for Kagome's signal. Kagome peered her head out of the house and waved for Sota to come in.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go inside now. I have something even better to show you." Sota said.

"It better not be more of those stupid charms." Inuyasha growled under his breath. When he stepped inside, he received the biggest shock of his life.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. "Happy Birthday Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stared in stunned silence at his friends and Kagome's family. He couldn't believe it.

"This…is…for…me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Inuyasha. We're celebrating your birthday." Kagome said. She walked over to him and wrapped her arm through his. She led him into the house; Kagome's mother baked a special cake for him and the others; she decorated it with red icing and wrote "Happy Birthday Inuyasha" on it in white decorative icing.

"Look here! These are sacred jewel charms! They're one of a kind." Grandpa told Miroku and Sango.

"So, how do you make these charms? Do they have any magical properties?" Miroku asked, intrigued. Kirara and Buyo were playing on the floor. Inuyasha couldn't leave Buyo alone when he visits Kagome's house. Once he pried him away from Kirara, he picked him up by the paws and made him dance. Buyo was less than amused while Kirara sat dutifully beside Inuyasha, waiting for the chance to play with Buyo some more.

Shippo enjoyed playing with Sota's toys; he had never seen such things and he was intrigued by them. Shippo returned the favor by showing Sota some of his fox magic; Sota enjoyed watching Shippo's tricks with fox fire. Later that night, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went back through the well. Kirara jumped up onto Sota's shoulders and gave him a little kitten kiss and then she jumped over to Kagome's mother and gave her one before returning to Sango's side. Grandpa tried to give Miroku a charm but Miroku insisted that he did not require such a thing. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to stay behind and spend the night at Kagome's house.

"Well Kagome, how shall we handle the sleeping arrangements?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Since it's his birthday, I guess Inuyasha could sleep in my room. I'll take the living room."

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I'm sure Inuyasha. I'll help you get settled in." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and took him upstairs; Buyo followed them up the stairs into Kagome's room. Buyo settled himself on Kagome's bed and curled up. Kagome pulled out a few more blankets from her closet and handed one to Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

He grunted, embarrassed because he didn't know what to say to her. "I just…wanted…to say….thanks. You know…for today." Kagome smiled warmly.

"You're welcome Inuyasha. Have a goodnight." She kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Happy Birthday." And she left the bedroom. Inuyasha blushed and sat next to Buyo on the bed. His cheek still burned from Kagome's kiss but he didn't seem to mind. He picked up Buyo and gently pet him.

"I never had anyone that cared enough to wish me a happy birthday." Inuyasha thought to himself. "I never had a birthday party before but that was the best birthday I could've asked for. Thank you so much Kagome." Inuyasha went to sleep that night, happier than he had ever been.


End file.
